Ajimi Kiki
is a new character who debuted in Episode 64. Her brand is Candy Alamode More and she is a Pop type Idol. Personality Ajimi is, in short, a very scattered person. Possibly stemming from the stereotype that all artists are eccentric, she herself can be considered such as well. Highly energetic to the point of almost being erratic, she appears to go at about 150 mph nonstop and comes off as immature. Because of her love of art, if she gets inspired she'll drop everything and revel in her discovery. Despite her energy and seeming lack of maturity, Ajimi is a friendly person. Appearance Ajimi is a fair skinned girl with caramel eyes worn with half-rimmed pink glasses. She has waist-length, pink hair worn in low braided pigtails tied in pink and white dot print bows. She has short cut bangs and long forelocks that curl at her shoulders. In PriPara, she wears an art - themed dress to represent her love of art. In her late teens, she wore a fruit - themed outfit to represent her love of fruit. Her hair was much shorter and put into a high, spiky ponytail. She wasn't wearing glasses back then either. Significant Coords *Candy Alamode More Cyalume Coord - Cyalume Coord *Drawing Paint Palette Coord - Casual Etymology : means yellow, keeping up with the color thematic set by Aroma and Mikan, and means tree. means taste, tying in with five sense thematic of the Season 2-introduced main characters. Trivia *Her first appearance was in the second opening for Season 2 as the yellow silhouette holding a brush and a palette. **When Faruru debuted for Season 2, the shot was temporarily modified to show her in Ajimi's place. *She is the second idol with a brand spin-off of another established brand, preceded by Aroma. *Being in her mid-late 20's, she is the oldest main character. **Despite this, she's one of the shortest main characters. *She is the only main character to wear glasses inside PriPara. **In general, she is the second main character to wear glasses, preceded by Mirei Minami when she is not in PriPara. **The only other known idols who wear glasses in PriPara are Nene Tokuda and Hanana. *She shares the same voice actress with Naru Sekiya from Hanayamata. *She has a tendency to end her sentences with "-da Vinci" as a reference to Leonardo da Vinci, an Italian Renaissance polymath and artist best known for his portrait of the Mona Lisa. *Her birthday is on November 3rd. **Her Zodiac sign is Scorpio, like Laala. **In Japan, November 3 is celebrated as Culture Day. *Ajimi knew Hibiki from the past, first hinted during Episode 75. Then revealed in Episode 81 and explained in Episode 83. When they were younger, Ajimi attempted to befriend Hibiki. But her personality was too much for Hibiki and forced her to flee and change her identity. *Judging by the way Ajimi draws, she is possibly ambidextrous. Category:Article stubs Category:Female Category:Idol Category:Characters Category:Pop Idol Category:S2 Main Character Category:Candy Alamode More user Category:Main Character Category:Paprika Private Academy Staff Category:Anime Category:Cosmic Omurice da Vinci Member